In Which We Change
by Siren's Bell
Summary: The small changes were the ones that screamed the loudest to the Hyrulian hero. Link x Malon, oneshot. For 30 kisses on insanejournal.


The rolling hills of Hyrule were stretching out before him, touching the powder blue sky like gentle fingers. The clouds were fluffy and bright, adding the faux air of peace. There was no peace to be had in this land. The fight had been long and hard, but the prize well worth it. A shiny bright blue medallion clanked together with the red and green ones secured safely in the small satchel attached to his hip. And another Sage had been awakened, adding force behind his sword and making the raw power of the Master Sword all the more apparent.

And now it was time for rest. Link gripped Epona's reins wearily as he urged the horse onward, away from Lake Hylia and the burdens that came with the title "Hero of Time". The path was worn and the presence of footprints was mixing in with Epona's hoof prints. The land marks of Hyrule had changed, Link noted to himself as their trek continued onward. The changes were minute in comparison to Ganondorf's floating leviathan that had once been Hyrule Castle. But the small changes were the ones that screamed the loudest to the Hyrulian hero. The trees stood different and Link noticed. The sky, though blue and majestic as it stretched on into forever, was different and Link noticed. Even the way the sun rose was different…and of course, Link noticed.

Princess Zelda was not immune to the effects of the changes to the country. Link still remembered well her porcelain face that day, etched with terror and uncertainty as she looked back at Link with pristine blue eyes. Link was worried for her. She was after all his friend and the reason he journeyed in the first place. Though he had no doubts that Impa had whisked Zelda off to safety, he still couldn't help but worry.

Despite the many changes ravishing Hyrule, there was one stabilizing force. And Link wrapped his very sanity around it, holding on to it as a lost child would to its found parent. The walls surrounding his "stability" became apparent and small involuntary smile graced the hero's lips. No, it was not the ranch itself that kept him grounded, peaceful and calming as it was. It was the fiery redhead. She was what kept him stable and alert and sane. Had it not been for her and her attentive and caring hands, Link would surely have give out after the Fire Temple.

He relied on Malon much more than he thought he should. Navi was after all his companion and helper. But she was naught compared to Malon and her bright fiery hair (how Link loved her hair). Epona's speed shifted into a light gallop as the trio (Navi sleeping soundly in one of the empty pockets of his bag) entered the ranch. The air was silent, save Talon's reassuring snore. Blue and attentive eyes surveyed the landscape for a moment, taking in each and every detail. Link knew this place as he did the back of his hand. But each visit brought on a new discovery of sorts. And that was what made him love Lon Lon Ranch so, the unpredictable predictability of the place. He knew every nook and cranny, but they still seemed so unexplored and new.

The silence was then shattered by the sound of a twig snapping beneath the weight of a person. Link turned, his hand gripping the leather binds of the hilt of his weapon, ready to attack if necessary. And then his dominant arm and hand return to his side as his smile grew. There was his stability, standing before him, silver pails glistening with the rays of a fresh sunrise. Malon stood there, shocked; the morning wind whipping her freshly brushed red hair about her face and neck. And with haste, she dropped each pail, spilling the contained milk all over the grass.

The farm girl ran with all her might toward her hero and threw her arms about his neck. "I've missed you!" she cried, not caring if she disturbed her father or Ingo. Link did not mention the fact that his ribs were bruised or that Malon was gripping him just a little too hard. No this moment was too…perfect to be ruined by such things. He wanted to hold on to Malon, for fear that she would slip from his grasp if he let her go.

"I've missed you too, Red." The endearing nickname passed through his lips, causing Malon to shudder wonderfully beneath his arms. He so loved these tender moments.

Malon pulled back, her dark blue eyes studying his torn tunic and fresh wounds intently. "You have to rest now," she said softly as her hand brushed against a gash on his arm.

Link grimaced slightly before shaking his head and smiling down at his friend. "I'm fine. I have to hurry to the next temple," he replied.

Malon remained firm in her decision. Link was going to rest whether he liked it or not. He was in no condition to be fighting monsters or the like. "You do not have to always be brave, Link," said Malon in her loving voice. She fussed over him so much. Link loved it. His hand migrated southward, coming to rest at the farm maiden's back.

"Oh but I do," he said softly, resting his forehead against Malon's.

She blushed lightly and tried to smile despite her nervousness. "If I was not, I would not have the courage to do this…" And with those words, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle and loving kiss. Malon's stomach fluttered wildly as the butterflies tried desperately to escape. She and Link had only shared one other kiss of this nature. Epona and Lon Lon Ranch itself had been saved from the evil that was gripping Hyrule. Nether of them had actually meant for it to happen... and yet it felt so good and right.

This moment, though unrehearsed by either party felt the same as the previous, but with more passion and fire and…could it be? Love? Link pulled back slightly, a satisfied smile on his mouth. "I think I will stay a while…" he said softly. Malon's cheeks burned before she turned to lead him into the house and his waiting guestroom.


End file.
